Life Of The Dragonborn
by KoltonBlaze
Summary: Wulf Black-Fire led the typical Nord life. Until he realized his destiny. Being a DragonBorn won't be easy. Wulf Black-Fire will have to toughen up to withstand his journey. Will Wulf save the World, or will he crumble against the pressure. Will Wulf live in honor or die in shame. Tune in to find out


**l****A/N I know you all probably dont care but this is my first update on a Linux system! YAY! ****Now if you know my stories you know they start out short and get longer as I get more invested and you, the Reader's, are more interested. The more you review the better story you get because reviews are so motivating! Okay so here is a new story for ya.**

The forest is calm and peaceful as Wulf Black-Fire trudges along the path. Anger and resentment clouded his mind, he couldn't handle living in the Black-Fire cottage anymore. His father wanted him to help him as a blacksmiths assistant, his mother wanted his help running the general shop. Wulf was not going to bow to his parents will. It rivaled every Nord custom he had learned. A Nord was supposed to find his own way in life and lead a life of adventure, at least thats what the old folk-tales taught. Wulf was suddened thrust from his thoughts and was forced to focus on what is happening before him. A carriage was approaching him quickly. Three men were in the back, bound in chains.

"Hey! Boy. What are you doing on this path at night... Wait a moment. You look to be a Stormcloak. Young, so easily swayed. But fit so they would want to recruit you. You are under arrest for suspicion of rebel activity." The man said as he stepped down from the carriage and began putting chains on Wulf.

Wulf was stunned, normally he would have fought but everything was happening so fast. Was he just accused of being a damned Stormcloak. He hated Ulfric Stormcloak and everything he had done to throw Skyrim into turmoil. His father had indoctrined him into the hatred of the Stormcloak. Before Wulf could react though he was chained, and thrown unceremoniously into the back of the carriage. Looking up Wulf could see a sunken face with nervous, beady eyes, and a strong jaw with stubble and sharp, bright eyes. Wulf could even see a pair of kind scared eyes. The first and third face was unfamiliar, the middle face was one he had seen. Through Wanted posters and guards gossip Wulf seen that this was the man he hated. This was the man who had ripped the High King Torygg limb from limb with his very voice, how that was possible Wulf couldn't concieve. This is Ulfric Stormcloak bound like the criminal he was. Wulf climbed to his knees and then to the bench.

"It is your fault I'm in here Stormcloak. Suspicious Rebel Activity? That is ridiculous." Wulf said to the man across from him. Anger filling his every word.

"Yeah, It was not my intention, that I can assure you. It is just stormcloak suspicion though. I doubt they execute you. Probably just jail time." Ulfric replied calmy.

"They _probably _won't execute me. Probably?" Wulf replies angrily.

"Well it won't take you long to find out. This is Helgen, our destination." The older man with kind eyes says.

They pull the young horse thief off the carriage and ask his name. The man unexpectedly begins to run. He was quick but it is really difficult to run with chains on your feet. The Imperial Legate raises her hand and archers raise their bows and fire... The horse theif stood no chance and was soon eliminated.

The older man was then dragged off the carriage. His name and transgression was taken down and he was then laid on the chopping block.

"Are there any last rites or gods you would like to pray to, do so now." The Legate said coldly.

The axe fell, the man's head soon followed. Then the Imperial soldiers began to drag him off the carriage.

"What is your name, age, and transgression." The soldier with the quill and paper asked, he didnt seem very cold or mean which was a small comfort.

"My name is Wulf Black-Fire, I am seventeen winters old. And I have been accused of Suspicious Rebel Activity." Wulf answered stoicly yet angrily.

"Ahh not the only Stormcloak that has claimed innocence, bunch of cowards if you ask me." The Legate says as she drags him to the chopping block and knocks him to his knees. " Any last words Stormcloak scum?" She wanted him to beg, to plead for his very life. He was not going to give her that pleasure. He was a Nord he was prepared to die that way. Maybe he would be allowed a glance at Sovangarde.

Wulf watched as the executioners axe arm tensed and he brought the heavy axe above his head. Before he could bring it down a shadow passed over him. A loud roar erupted from the sky. And for a moment he thought he was safe. The executioner had stumbled and dropped his axe, thankfully not on his head. He was safe. Then he found the source of the roar. The feeling of safety was fast retreating. The source of that monstrous roar was a thing of myth, a legend that his father would tell him late at night, deep in the woods. It was a dragon and it had focused on him. At that very moment Wulf did something a Nord is ashamed of, he ran. The dragon opened it's wide maw to reveal a lot of ridiculously sharp teeth. The teeth, however, were only one of the many dangers the dragon brought with him. Flames erupted from the ancient myth's gaping mouth, scorching the very earth before him. Wulf ran into one of the small watchtowers, it was almost demolished but a small wooden chest sat in the corner along with a dead guard. Wulf turned the guard over, searching his pockets Wulf found a key to unlock his chains, an imperial sword, some body armor and a pair of leather boots. Wulf quickly donned the equipment he looted. Turning to the chest Wulf opened it only to find a steel dagger and a coin purse with about 30 Septims. That would come in handy for sure. Wulf began to crouch behind the surrounding stone walls to hide from the terror above. Though his stealth was not needed, the dragon was already high above the mountains and clouds. Wulf's heart was pounding. He was surrounded by stone, rubble, and flame. Dead soldiers, imperials and stormcloaks alike, littered the ground all around him. Wulf was not one to revel in death. It was simply a part of life. Wulf found the path leading to Whiterun and began to walk it. Wulf intended to leave the horror of Helgen behind. A situation to be forgotten. Though he doubted the sight of the dragon would ever fade from his mind...

**A/N So what do you all think? I hope it isn't boring? Please Review. If you have ever posted on this site you know that Reviews are very much appreciated. So yeah tell me what factions or side quests you want to see Wulf Black-Fire do. Feed me ideas and I give you stories to the best of my ability. This story is going to be a long one unlike some of my others, as long as you, the readers, are interested. Have A Good Night. Sleep Sweet Fellow Readers.**


End file.
